The Locket
by Call Me Nettie
Summary: Wanting to show Helga how much he cares for her he gives her a new gold locket.


**A/** **N** When I wrote my first piece of fiction titled "Desire" I wanted to basically just concentrate on things important to the storyline. Not wanting a 5000 page novel I glazed over a lot of stuff that could have been expanded upon. If this link works you can find that story here: s/12628763/1/Desire I've since decided to go back and fill the story in through a series of one shots. They are separate but related at the same time. If you have taken the time to read my first story and there is some aspect of it you'd like to see explained or expanded let me know and I can do my best to oblige. So that is how I came upon writing "The Locket". In chapter four of, Desire, Helga greets Arnold as he picks her up for the high school homecoming dance and she is wearing a locket that he had given her. This is the story of that locket. Oh yeah, the disclaimer, I have absolutely no connection to anything involving Hey Arnold cause if I did I wouldn't be sitting here in debt and typing on an old computer. Enjoy.

 **The Locket**

Part 1

It's was a chilly Monday, the day after Arnold and Helga both confessed their love for each other and finally became a couple. The happy pair now held hands as they walked to school. They spent the walk laughing and making their plans for the homecoming dance that was coming up at the end of the month. They strolled leisurely, neither one in any hurry to get to class. They finally did arrive as the late bell began to ring. Arnold, ever the gentleman, opens the door for Helga then they walk in hand in hand. They make their way to their seats in the back row not paying any attention to the stares they were getting. Arnold askes Gerald if he'd mind switching seats with Helga so the two of them could sit together. Gerald obliges and as he gets up he whispers to Arnold, "I guess things are straightened out between you two." Arnold just gives him a big smile and a quick, "Yep," as he thanks his buddy for switching seats. Helga sits down and looks at Phoebe. There was no explanation necessary since the first thing Helga had done after she left Arnold's room was to call her and fill her in on every minute detail. Arnold slides his desk closer to Helga's and sits down, slipping an arm around her shoulders. She blushes as he looks at her and he can't help himself so he steals a quick kiss. A hush comes over the class before Rhonda yells from the front row _, "I KNEW IT!"_

Later that afternoon Helga is in the kitchen putting together some snacks for her and Arnold's study session. She has her head in the refrigerator so she doesn't hear the knock at the door. Big Bob yells, "Who is it!" as he flings it open.

"It's just me, Arnold," he replies as the door bursts open in front of him. "I'm here to do some math homework with Helga."

Big Bob eyes Arnold suspiciously then barks, "Hey Olga, it's that orphan kid Alfred here to see you."

Arnold passes him by with a hidden glare, he hates the way Helga is treated by her parents, always the forgotten child, lost in her sister Olga's shadow. He makes a silent vow to try and change that.

Helga comes out of the kitchen with her hands full of snacks and Yahoo sodas and she leads Arnold to her bedroom. Arnold starts to complain about Big Bob but Helga just brushes it off.

Helga always hated math, especially algebra so it was a good thing Arnold was good at it. They spent the next hour going over math problems before Helga couldn't take the boredom anymore and got up from the bed she was sitting on, book and papers spread out before her, and walked over to the desk where Arnold had set up his work station. Tired of math and wanting attention she straddles Arnold's lap and sits facing him, blocking the homework he was working on.

"Helga!" he chuckles as she starts kissing his forehead, "I can't see my math book."

"That's the idea Foot Ball Head." She replied, now playing with the collar of his shirt. The weight of her, starting to build pressure on his lap. His heart starts to beat a little faster as he starts stumbling over his words.

"Helga, we're never going to get through this if you keep that up," he choked out."

"Aw, we've been working for over an hour. Don't you think we deserve a break?" She looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

Her weight shifts and his body starts to respond to the friction of the movement. His heart starts pumping a little faster and he thinks to himself, _"Uh oh, there's going to be trouble here if this keeps up."_

He quickly stands before his body has time to betray him, practically pushing her to the floor. She catches herself and shouts, "Hey, what's the deal?"

"N-Nothing," he stammers, "my legs were just starting to cramp is all."

He walks over to her dresser so his back is towards her, giving himself some time to cool down. He looks at the odds and ends that are scattered about and his eyes spy a small gold locket. He picks it up and examines it. It looks like something a small girl would wear and he runs his thumb over the spot where the gold plating had been rubbed off. It somehow looked familiar to him, as if he's seen it somewhere before a long time ago but he just can't place where. On the front of it is a picture of himself when he was about eight or nine years old.

"Hey, what's this?" he asks as he turns and holds it up to her so the locket hangs from its broken chain.

She sees what he is holding and grabs it quickly out of his hand. "It's nothing, absolutely nothing."

He takes it back from her, "Come on Helga, we're together now, you don't have to hide your feelings from me anymore. I'm here for you and nothing you say or bring up from the past is going to drive me away. I am 100% committed to you. Now, what's up with the locket?"

Knowing that he's absolutely right she tells him her little secret that she's been hiding since she was a little girl. "Well," she started, "you know that I have loved you ever since that first time we met, all the way back to preschool. That's how far it goes Arnold, _preschool!_ I knew from that very moment there would be no one else for me. Well, you never returned my feelings, and I didn't have the strength to tell you, so when we got a little older I bought myself a locket and put your picture in it so I could keep you near my heart. I've worn it every day. Except, that is, when the clasp on the chain finally gave out right before I left for California.

Arnold's heart breaks a little for Helga as he thinks of how hard it must have been for her growing up. A lousy family life where you're ignored by your parents and have to live in your sister's shadow, a crush on a person who doesn't return the feelings, and no one there to stand by you and tell you it's going to be ok. He wanted to make things up to her, make amends for a life she didn't chose and he knew just what to do. He walked over to her and handed the locket back then gave her what he hoped was a reassuring hug.

"It's getting late, lets call it quits for now. I'll call you tonight before going to bed, ok?"

She hugs him back then walks him to the door. With a quick kiss he hurries down the street hoping there's still time.

He makes a detour on his way home and stops by the jewelry store. Relieved to find that it's still opened he goes inside. He looks at the displays of glittering pieces made up of expensive gems set in precious metals of gold and silver. He makes his way over to a display case of necklaces. He searches until his eyes fall on the perfect one. It's a small locket made from 24k gold. He asks to see it. The jeweler eyes him wondering if he really has the money to pay for such a piece but hands it to him anyway. Arnold holds the locket up to the light which glints off of it. It's perfect. He says he'll take it and has it engraved with the words:

 _H_

 _I want to stay with you_

 _Until we're old and grey._

 _A_

He wants to give it to her before homecoming so he pays a little extra for a rush on the engraving. Humming the song that has become their own, he leaves the store.

Part 2

It is now a few days before homecoming. Arnold and Helga have been going together for just over three weeks. He stops by the jewelry store to pick up Helga's locket. After checking it over making sure everything is ok he hands the clerk a small picture of him and Helga and asks to have it put in the locket before wrapping it up. Satisfied with everything he leaves the store and runs into Gerald on his way home.

"Hey, Arnold," Gerald says as they engage in their patented handshake. "A bunch of us guys are meeting at the park tonight for a game of basketball, you want to join us?"

"Sure!" Arnold says, "What time?"

"We're meeting at City Park at 7:30. I'll stop by your house and get you on my way."

"Sure thing Gerald," Arnold says as they go their separate ways.

After dinner Arnold calls Helga up and asks her to come by telling her he has a surprise for her. With her curiosity piqued she agrees and heads over. When she gets there Arnold greets her with a hug and leads her upstairs to his room, closing the door behind them.

"So what's this big surprise Arnoldo?" Helga asks.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Arnold replies with a huge smile on his face.

Suspicious but trusting, Helga does as told and Arnold places a small wrapped box in her hand. Opening her eyes Helga looks to Arnold in confusion and inquires "What's this? It's not my birthday or anything."

"Just open it." He says, anxious to see her face when she sees what's inside.

Curiosity really getting the better of her now she tears into the package to find a small jewelry box inside. Her heart skips as she lifts it out and opens it. With a catch in her breath she looks at the frail gold locket. She pulls it out of its box and runs her finger over the smooth gold. She opens it to see a picture of them that was taken the night of Rhonda's end of summer pool party at a stolen moment when Helga had let her guard down and they were looking deep into each other's eyes and smiling. She feels her eyes start to well up with tears but doesn't have to worry about hiding them anymore now that the two are one. She closes the locket and turns it over and reads the words he's had written there on the back. The tears are flowing heavier now as she looks at him and tells him it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"Just like you are to me." He says as he walks over to her and takes the locket from her hands.

She turns as she lifts her hair so he can close the clasp as he puts it on her. After doing so he places a gentle kiss on her neck causing her to inhale quickly. Her hands reach back towards him and she runs her fingers through his hair. Losing all control he uses his body to guide her to his bed, his hand coming up under her shirt from behind and pulling it over her head tossing it recklessly to the floor. She sits down looking up at him as he lowers himself down to her and they begin their journey into uncharted waters.

At around 7:15 Gerald heads over to the boarding house to meet Arnold for the pick-up game of basketball they had discussed. He dribbles the basketball he's brought with him fantasizing about being the top MVP at USC. When he arrives at his destination he knocks on the door, stepping aside to make way for the menagerie of animals that are sure to come out and make their way into the night. He's not disappointed as Arnold's grandfather opens the door to let Gerald in. He watches the animals as they scatter in the street wondering just where they go at night. He turns his attention to Phil who tells him that Arnold is up in his room and to just go on ahead upstairs. He reaches the bedroom door and begins to turn the doorknob.

Helga lays in the bed facing Arnold's bedroom door, while Arnold is spooned up against her. Their legs are entwined as Arnold holds on to Helga. Their breathing has finally started to slow and there is still a faint flush to their bare skin. Arnold begins trailing kisses from Helga's shoulder to her ear ready for round two when all of a sudden the bedroom door opens as Gerald starts to burst through beginning to ask Arnold if he's ready.

Arnold bolts upright on the bed and Helga screams as she grabs the covers that start to get pulled away from her. She wraps herself hiding, mortified beneath them leaving Arnold sitting up bare chested with a look of surprised shock on his face. Gerald stops mid-sentence, dropping the basketball he was carrying and it slowly bounces down the stairs. He takes in the scene before him, Arnold sitting bolt upright and butt naked on his bed, Helga wrapped up like a burrito under the comforter, clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor. He mumbles some words of apology and says he'll wait on the stairs. He closes the door and Arnold slams his head with the butt of his hand as he exclaims, "Oh man, I forgot all about playing basketball with Gerald!"

By now Helga is hurriedly pulling on her clothes yelling "Smooth Move Arnoldo!"

Gerald sits on the stairs laughing hysterically.

Gathering up whatever dignity she can she gives Arnold a quick good-bye and almost trips over Gerald as she steps out the door. He takes the sight of her in, hair in a disheveled bun, top on backwards, cheeks flushed, her skin still glowing from her escapades with Arnold. Never one to not appreciate female beauty he thinks she looks rather lovely in her given state. She rushes down the stairs, passing Gerald's basketball as she swings open the front door heading to the street. She pulls out her cell phone and calls Phoebe telling her she's coming over and she's not going to believe what just happened.

Gerald walks into the bedroom as Arnold is finishing up pulling on his shirt. He slaps Arnold on the back as he laughs and he says, "Well, well, it looks like our little Arnold is finally a man."

Arnold socks him in the arm playfully as he tells Gerald to shut up and the two walk jovially together out the door and down the street towards City Park.

 **The End**

8


End file.
